Bet you can't catch me
by Drapple Drapple Drapple
Summary: "I hate fighting. I never fight outside lessons. But I've never been this elated : I won a fight against Cedric. I won a fight against Cedric!" This is Uriah's thoughts and life when around twelve, being bullied and learning to love fighting. How does he become such an amazing Dauntless? Many chapters to come!
1. The thrill of the fight

This is an episode which shows how Uriah first started to love Dauntless. I really loved the thought that he was actually a sensitive kid when he was young who had planned to be a faction transfer to Amity.

* * *

I don't know why he's talking to me. What does_ he_ have to say to_ me_? All he has ever done to me in the twelve years we have known each other is humiliate me, hurt me and constantly try to push me into the chasm. I watch his lips move, his eyes burning with hatred, but I don't hear a thing, I'm too stunned. I feel like that time I first learned to swim and I sunk underwater : all is completely silent except for one low, rushing sound in my ears. I'm in Keep Inside Myself mode. I don't move an inch.I keep on watching him. He has stopped talking and is waiting for an answer. As if he was getting one from _me_! That bully has none of my respect.

At that thought, my previously blank eyes light up and a grin spreads on my face. The rushing sound is gone and I can hear him clearly now, so I listen to his angry, rasping breaths, to the eager chatter of the onlooking Dauntless kids, to my own thumping heart. I watch Cedric's hate-filled eyes grow wide at my smile... Oh no. As he suddenly swings his fist to my head, I realize this fight will end in pain with a real winner and an injured loser, like during the over-sixteens' training. I've never liked fighting, but although I don't believe I'll win, I intend to damage that rascal anyways.

I quickly duck, grab his knees and jerk them towards me, making him fall backwards on his back. Although he's terribly winded by the impact, he tries to jump back up. I move in before he has the chance to and slam my heel in his face, then kick him in the stomach. That's it. I've asserted my superiority before the jeering kids, but I am not going to get carried away by their shouts. I don't mean to kill him, I think the damage I've already inflicted is quite enough. Somehow, my lip was burst in the fight, so I suck on the blood to staunch it. Disgusted by what I have done, I push past the line of laughing kids and stagger off without uttering a word, leaving Cedric crawling on the ground, wheezing and bleeding.

I hate fighting. I never fight outside lessons. But I've never been this elated : I won a fight against Cedric. I won a fight against Cedric!

What was that feeling of coolness that came over me during the fight? I knew what I was doing, I could see what we was planning a second before he did himself. I was in synch with my adversary for the first time since I have started school. I've always been a top student, but only because of my technique. This time, I felt like fighting was in my blood. For the first time in my life, becoming a real Dauntless is starting to have its appeal.

* * *

Hope you like it! Don't wait for the rest to early because with school starting and everything I'll have a harder time to update regularly. But don't hesitate to review, favorite and follow to know when the next chapter is comin' !


	2. small things grow into big things

I'm so sorry it took so much time for me to update! I was really busy. Hope you like this new chapter, don't worry about the length, many more chapters will come anyway!

* * *

Small things grow into big things. I'm not trying to excuse what I did, but I'm just saying : small things grow into big things.

Throwing every item of my pencil case at me, one by one. Not letting me join in the Dauntless Kid Olympics, because they just _don't want to_. Cutting my hair from behind. Shaving my hair from behind. Sticking chewed-up gum all over the inside of my clothes in the changing rooms. Creating No-one Talks To Uriah Day. Not that that changed much from other days, except the teachers joined too. Giving me unbalanced knives during practice, so that I fail the target exercise.

All those little things, and so many more, grew into the One Big Thing that I will never tell a soul. I can't. It hurts too much. It haunts me every day, whispering snarkily at the back of my head : "Uriah..." it sighs, "remember what you did... Are you a good person?"

I can't say what I did, but maybe I can explain. All those little things that the gang did to torment me seem so stupid and useless, alone. But when you are assailed by them every day, several times a day, it becomes unbearable. Not only the things themselves : I can live with chewing gum stuck over me, it's not like it's the end of the world. But the feeling... the feeling that no-one likes you. The feeling that to everyone in school, you are a freak. That you'll never have friends. That they all hate you and you don't know why. Because you are just being you, and apparently that's not good enough for them.

After a few years of this shit, when I was around six, I decided that if I was not good enough, then I would become it. I trained and trained and trained, disgusted by the violence that was required and that was not in my nature, but I still persevered. Soon my flexibility, strength, agility, precision and technique were so superior than that of all my peers that I was moved up two classes at once. You cannot believe how overjoyed I was. New kids! Who didn't know me! I would make friends at last.

Oh! how wrong I was. They scorned me as soon as I arrived, feeling jealous that a younger boy was actually better than THEM, the elite of Dauntless children. It was the exact same fiasco, except it was worse, because they used pure, cruel violence. Especially one : Cedric. The devil. The ring leader. The cruelest of children. He had no heart but the one which pushed him to hurt me physically everywhere which would hurt horribly but would not be seen under clothes. He was cunning and vicious, the worst kind of bully.

Then one day I cracked. That feeling of frustration, exasperation, desperation, overwhelmed me in such a strong wave of **_agony _**that I cracked.

And I don't stop regretting it.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys :) After you've reviewed *hint hint* , while you're here, why don't you check out anumij's works, they're awesome!

See you soon...


End file.
